Matt
For the article about the real life figure, see Matt Hargreaves. : |Row 11 title = Personal Hell |Row 11 info = Getting surrounded by a bunch of Edds saying "Hey Matt" '''Matt '''is a main protagonist in Eddsworld. He first appeared in one of Edd's earliest flashes, Edd Again. Physical Appearence Matt is commonly recognized by his ginger hair and his square chin. He used to used to wear only a black t-shirt or a black hoodie and a green overcoat. In Zanta Claws, Matt recieved a purple hoodie as a christmas gift from Santa. To this day, he wears his purple hoodie and green overcoat as his signature apperal. Personality Matt is shown to be un-intelligent throughout the show. He tends to use words that create the impression that he is smart but he probably doesn't know what they really mean. He is also incredibly narcissistic, caring only about his looks. Alternative Forms Throughout the series Matt has many different forms and disguises. Future Matt This version of Matt debuted in WTFuture along with Future Tom. He looks older and used to have a metal eyepatch and a metal chin. Future Edd changed something in the future that simply took away the eyepatch and metal chin and only changed his front hair style. He wears the same a overcoat and a purple turtle neck. Zombeh Matt Matt first apperred in Zombeh Attack 1 where he was bitten by a zombie and turned into one. In Zombeh Attack 3 he died by falling on a "conveniently placed cheese fondue set," exclaiming, "What a chessey ending!". Vampire Matt Vampire Matt has only appeared in Matt Sucks so far. On Halloween he was bit by a rude vampire and turned into one. Later he tries to suck Edd and Tom's blood but is too late because they killed themselves on accident. He later accidently kills himself after stepping into the sunlight. Mattie Mattie was an unseen character from a UkinoJoe parody called Eddsworld USA. Mattie was being made fun of by Eddy and Tommy after Eddy asks where he was. Real Life Matt ''Main article: Matt Hargreaves '' In real life Matt is Edd Gould's best friend. He voices Matt and has his own youtube channel like Tom and Edd. His YouTube username is wallycube in which he does his own videos . Gallery Future Matt.jpg|Future Matt Mattasbunny.jpg|Matt's costume in Matt Sucks. Rescue.PNG|Tom rescuing Matt from a fire. Photos_of_Matt.PNG|Matt keeps lots of pictures of himself. Chocolate.PNG|Matt holding chocolate. MattonMatt.PNG|Matt on Matt Action on DVD. Trivia *Matt keeps the stuff he grabs, including "The All New Matt Doll" having it since 2004. The doll appears again in Hammer and Fail 2. *Oddly enough, Matt has made a flash animation before. "The Candy Matt", which is that animation, is available on Newgrounds. *In Edd, Edd calls what is supposed to be Matt a ginger, but after he heard the comment, he called himself a strawberry blonde. *In the Eddsworld Halloween special, Matt is the only one not to be killed by the Hockey-Mask Wearing Freak, but instead dies from a heart attack from looking at Edd, Tom and Tord as ghosts. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Reccuring Characters